


To Steal A Rose

by Lilac_Motion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Naruto AU, Possessive Behaviour, Stalking is love, clans war era, cum licking, dub-con, handjob, held at sword point, hold by the hair, possessive!sakumo, sakumo x orochimaru, sakumoro, seme!sakumo, stalker!orochimaru, submissive!orochimaru, uke orochimaru, uke!Orochimaru, wrist grabbing, young!orochimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Motion/pseuds/Lilac_Motion
Summary: What will Sakumo make Orochimaru pay, for the act of stealing on Hatake lands?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My finger of blame for writing the above Plot What Plot that didn’t even have much of a sex scene in it goes to that post at blackkatmagic’s blog about Persephone and Hades. Though this has some borrowed premise from “Beauty and the Beast” as well as various ancient tropes.

The fearsome wolves that serves as the summons of the reclusive Hatake clan have surrounded Orochimaru and were closing in. Primordial instincts were screaming at the last member of the Hebi clan to sink into the ground and hide, but Orochrimaru had been an active shinobi since the age of five, he ignores the goosebumps rising down the back of his neck and continued his task, harvesting the herbs that Nawaki would need to recover from his burn wounds. 

When the shadows of the wolves fell over him, Orochimaru was alone. He was rarely completely alone, not since he had signed his contract with the snakes. Outside of battle, Komidori, who was a bright light green and fits into the palm of his hand when coiled, is frequently curled around the back of his neck, half hidden in his hair, a constant presence. She was with him when he had set out from the Senju camp three days ago, but at the sound of the approaching snarls, Orochimaru had dismissed Komidori back to Ryūchi Cave, along with her advice to summon Madara. He wasn't here to start a fight. 

The wolves halt their approach at the edge of the small floral field, where Orochimaru knelt among autumn's last pink roses, white chamomiles, yellow primoroses, and purple lavenders. A head the size of a house bends down, and its hot breath was like tropical winds, sticking bits of Orochimaru's hair to his neck. Distracted, Orochimaru was caught surprised when _someone_ was suddenly right in front of him. His eyes weren't fast enough to see the sword either, till its tip was under his chin, forcing him to look up into a coldly furious face. 

Up close, Hatake Sakumo was as handsome as Orochimaru had thought he would be, the many times he had seen him from afar, the many times his camp had given the Hatake clan lands a wild berth. 

Sakumo waits for the man kneeling before him to flinch, because the air is thick with the smell of fear, but the man before him does not look away from his gaze, "What is your name, lovely?" Sakumo sweeps his sword down to rest against the cleft between neck and shoulder, and he waits. 

"Orochimaru, from the Senju camp," relief slowy loosen Orochimaru's stiffened shoulders as he realised that the wolves and Hatake Sakumo had acted as he expected they would – the Hatake clan was fierce in battle but they were also known to be honourable and fair – they were not raiders, they farmed for their own needs and guarded their territories with deadly might. "I am here because this is the only place this time of the year and within reach where I could find the herbs I _need_ to heal my little brother, he's still bedridden from burns." 

Sakumo's eyes narrowed in displeasure, "You are that Hebi orphan that was picked up by the Senju camp years ago – you have neither brother or sister." 

Orochimaru's proud face softens with a small smile, "I do, I have a sister and a brother now – they are both Senju, but I love them as I would my own blood – I would give _anything_ for them." 

Sakumo kneels down to join Orochimaru on the grass, winding his free hand into the long dark hair of the tresspasser to keep him still as he leaned in till they were breathing the same air, "So the rumours is true than, Senju Hashirama is no longer with your camp?" 

Orochimaru dug his nails into the palm of his hands to keep himself still, to keep himself from pulling back (or leaning forward), he had never been this close to another human being before, other than Tsunade and Nawaki. Sakumo was _smelling_ him and looking pleased, how good is that nose? 

"Senju Hashirama is _away_ , for the moment," speaking was difficult, with Sakumo so close, a hand holding him firmly by the hair, the sword an afterthought. 

Sakumo nods, "and Tsunade-hime is in Tanzaku-Gai, shaking down the money lenders for information on bounties," as Orochimaru's eyes widens in surprise, Sakumo adds, with bemused look to the wolves around them, "not all of my summons are this conspicuous." 

Orochimaru laughs, "What must I pay you then? I've come to know many useful things. _My_ summons are more inconspicuous than yours." 

Sakumo tightens his grip of Orochimaru's hair, pulling the other closer, "You didn't ask permission, you came onto my land to _steal_." 

Orochimaru face was blushing a pale pink, little of what was in the air is fear, "You are a reclusive man, Sakumo, and in the past few years, it was impossible to find you." 

"I was a busy man," Sakumo's anger was returning, "you need to understand what a fatal show of weakness it would be, if I were to take a thief from my lands so lightly." 

"You may have _anything_ , Hatake Sakumo," Orochimaru felt shivers of something more than fear when he made this promise, "so long as you let me return first to save Nawaki's life." 

"You already know what I will ask, don't you, lovely?" Sakumo finally replaces the sword at Orochimaru's throat with his own mouth, kissing and sucking at the white neck while Orochimaru wraps long legs around his waist and _moans_. He swallows those moans with a hungry kiss as he follows Orochimaru down onto the grass, pinning two slender wrists down with one hand, reaching into Orochimaru's robes and stroking firmly. Orochimaru thrashed wildly and came screaming. 

When the visual world came into focus again, Orochimaru sees Sakumo licking his own hand, and Orochimaru _whimpers_ , ("What have I gotten myself into?") 

Orochimaru closed his eyes tightly as he trembles. Sakumo tenderly ties the sash that closes the kimono around Orochimaru, and runs a possessive hand down the length of the body he had just snuck a taste from, "I will send you back to the Senju clan with my fastest summon, and when your brother heals, _or_ , when Tsunade-hime returns, you will come to me." 

"Yes." Orochimaru had orgasmed before, but this was the first time he wasn't alone. He could feel his blush spreading from his face down his neck, what was _Tsunade_ going to say? ("I told you so!") 

"A life for a life, yours will be mine, and you will come live with me in my family home." Sakumo wrapped an arm under Orochimaru's knees, and then he was carrying his new lover to Hikari, a wolf bigger than the average horse that could reach the Senju compound within _hours_. 

"I promise. Do you think your child will like me?" Orochimaru could have hoisted himself up onto Hikari just fine, but he lets Sakumo help him up. 

"I'm sure Kakashi will adore you, he is a very precocious three year old, he did noticed you watching us last month," smirking at Orochimaru's blush of embarrassment. "He says that your snakes were very pretty, and I am sure he'll recognize that you are as well." 

Orochimaru loosens his outer kimono to tuck the package of herbs securely against his chest, his mood darkening when he remembers the pain that Nawaki was in when they brought him back to camp. A Yamanaka had placed Nawaki into a healing coma, but he was healing too slowly, especially for a Senju. He reknots his obi as Sakumo rubs comforting circles on his leg, and then he leaned forth and held on as Hikarai carries him to the Senju camp, the landscape around them blurring into long lines.

**Author's Note:**

> 小緑 ko midori = little green, and Hikarai is a popular Japanese name meaning light. 
> 
> Hashirama has left the Senju camp and nobody knows if he and Madara are dead or alive. With Tsunade gone, soothing the complications of burn wounds is down to using herbal poultices, but it's late autumn, and the Senju camp is still adjusting to not having Hashirama bring life out of nothing yet. Roses and chamomiles feels good against damaged skin, and evening primrose and lavender is supposed to be good for burnt skin as well. Aloe Vera probably can't be found in a climate like Fire Country.


End file.
